I'll Think of a Reason Later
by khughes830
Summary: In response to the Remember Her... challenge at More Than That. It was supposed to be her big day, till Pam walked into the store!


**Disclaimer: **not mine, not mine at all. No money made - property of NBC and whoever else gets to actually take credit for them!

**A/N: **In response to the "Remember her..." challenge at More Than That.  
_Summary: I want to see the return of Katy. A much snarkier, bitter Katy. Let's see some interaction with her and Pam!  
_Now, I have nothing against Amy Adams or Katy... every ship has got to have at least **one** person who's the bad guy (this coming from a member of the EvilAmyGardner sect of the West Wing Josh and Donna ship!). I'm just responding to the challenge!

* * *

It was supposed to be a good day. She was supposed to shine, to be the center of attention. She was supposed to be at peace, to be happy that what she had worked for was finally coming to fruition.

Her store was opening today – her own store in the mall. An upscale bag and accessory store, the likes of which Scranton had never seen before. She had worked hard, saved her money, and made it happen.

She was supposed to be relaxed and accepting the compliments, but when she, of all people, walked into her store two hours into the grand opening, it was like something snapped. She hadn't seen her since that night on the Booze Cruise. Here she was alone – she had laughed when she heard the engagement ended. She figured Roy had finally come to his senses. Maybe she should call him. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked across the store.

"Hey Pam."

Pam turned around and seemed shocked to see her standing there. Pam recovered quickly, though.

"Katy? Hey, how are you? Come to check out the opening, too?"

Katy smiled widely. "Oh… oh no. Actually, this is my store."

Pam's eyes went wide. "Really? Wow, I didn't know… handbags were so… so…"

Katy just smiled and looked around. "Well, they aren't really, but what can I say, I'm good at what I do and now I own my own business. Some people can and… well, you know the rest."

Pam glanced around the store. "Yeah."

"So, speaking of work how is old Dunder Mifflin? The reception area still as hopping as ever?"

"Oh, same ol' same ol'. You know how it is."

"Not really… I mean, not anymore. The shop keeps me on my toes; nothing is ever the same from day to day and what-not." Katy crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against one of the cases. It made her feel good to see that Pam was still stuck behind the phones while she was making something of her life.

Katy giggled to herself and reached her arm out, resting it on Pam's forearm. "Oh, and I was sorry to hear about you and Roy."

Pam whipped around, narrowing her eyes at Katy. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I heard that you and Roy broke up and…"

Pam pulled out of Katy's grip, crossing her arms across her chest, mimicking Katy's position. "Oh, I didn't realize that you would know anyone that would have known about me and Roy… well, not anymore, anyway."

Pam smiled sweetly, but Katy knew exactly what she meant. Katy shrugged. "What can I say? Word gets around, especially with us single girls when a new man comes back on the market. I heard he left you and moved in with his brother."

Pam's jaw dropped. "Yeah, well, it didn't exactly happen like that, Katy."

Katy just nodded. "Oh, no, I'm sure. A girl's gotta save face and everything. I'm sure it was mutual."

Pam took a step toward Katy. "Look, Katy, I don't know what you think you are…"

"It sure doesn't look like you two are playing nice." Both women looked over to see Jim across the store. Katy smiled widely and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Why, Jim Halpert! Wow, it's been awhile. Come to congratulate me." Jim just stared at her. "I mean, I assume that you heard about me opening the store and came to see…"

Jim looked around. "This is your place? Seems nice."

Katy's eyes widened. "Oh, you didn't…"

"No, actually, my girlfriend wandered in here and I just came to extract her before she blew her paycheck on a purse."

Katy slouched back against the counter. "Girlfriend, huh? Well, I've just got to meet her!"

Jim walked over and wrapped his arms around Pam's waist, leaning in and placing a light kiss on her cheek. "Katy, this is Pam. Pam, this is Katy."

Katy slowly pushed herself up and stared at the two of them. "What?"

Pam smiled at Katy. "Oh, well, we would love to stay and catch up, but we've got a ton to do, since Jim is moving in and everything. I'm sure we'll see you around." Pam turned and kissed Jim on the lips before wrapping one arm around his waist, guiding him out of the store.

Katy stood rooted to her spot as they walked away from the store. "BITCH!" she said slightly under her breath.

"Who?" Katy looked over to see Rachel, one of her sales associates, standing next to her.

"Her!" Katy said, pointing Pam out to Rachel.

"Why?" Katy turned back to Rachel, looking at her incredulously.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why is she such a bitch?"

Katy just glared at Rachel, huffing. "Because she… she just… you know what, you would really have to know her to understand. Get back to work!" Rachel just shook her head and walked back across the store, leaving Katy standing there, staring out into the mall.

The End


End file.
